Crane
(Not to be confused with ''Queen Crane, the MudWing queen from 2000 years ago in Darkstalker.)'' Crane was a wiry and muscular female MudWing, one of Clay's younger sisters, and one of the three daughters of Cattail. She was killed by Icicle the IceWing in a battle between Burn and Blaze's forces two days prior to Clay reached the Mud Kingdom in The Dragonet Prophecy. She was described to be thin for a MudWing , with light brown scales. Her sister Sora was the most devastated out of all her siblings after Crane's death, as all her siblings say she hadn't talked much before her death and rarely talked after. History ''The Dragonet Prophecy Crane was killed two days before Clay and the Dragonets of Destiny reached the Mud Kingdom, leading Clay to wonder how many of his siblings would still be alive when the war ended. The Dark Secret While patrolling the borders of the Mud Kingdom, Reed wondered if Crane would have still been alive if Clay had been their bigwings instead of him. Reed doesn't like to think about the battle, since it makes him feel "like a huge pit has opened up inside of him that he just wants to fall into". He feels bad about it and doesn't want it to be true. Moon Rising Crane is mentioned in ''Moon Rising when Sora made Kinkajou leave so she could talk to Tamarin alone; she was seen crying when Moonwatcher, Qibli, and Umber came rushing in. When Moon read Sora's mind, a flashback was seen where Crane had saved Sora from another dragon's attack but was killed by an IceWing, Icicle. Icicle was Sora's clawmate. Because of Crane's death, Sora had tried to kill Icicle so that Crane's death would be avenged. However, she failed both times - one with a dragonflame cactus and the other with a stalactite on the roof of the prey center. Crane was never avenged, and Icicle escaped. The current whereabouts of Sora and Umber are unknown. Family Tree Trivia * Crane is one of the dragons who have had their name repeated in the series (Queen Crane). The other dragons are Pearl and Queen Pearl; Eagle and Eagle (Darkstalker); and Lagoon and Queen Lagoon. All of these are names that belonged to characters who lived at the time of Darkstalker (Legends). Crane could possibly be named after Queen Crane. Gallery Typical MudWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical MudWing (colored), by Joy Ang MudTransparent.png|A typical MudWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanmudwing.jpg|A typical MudWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold CraneTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Screen Shot 2013-11-13 at 5.36.36 PM.png|Lineart by Joy Ang, colored by Hawky crane.gif|By Daybreak the Traveler 14450271245251999681218.jpg|Crane by HuskyTheIcewing CraneTDLA.png|Crane by ThatDragonLayingAround 1454981403914-1364437675.jpg|By Snowflake Crane Ref.png|Crane Ref- QueenClam IMG 20160810 1528273 rewind.jpg|Crane, by Wisteria MudWing Sigil.png|MudWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Crane.png|A real crane a_ghost_encounter_by_haasiophis_sahel-db70oiz.jpg|A Ghost Encounter by Haasiophis-Sahel|link=http://puppywings.deviantart.com/art/A-Ghost-Encounter-676917035 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:MudWings Category:Dragonets Category:Mentioned in DP Category:Mentioned in DS Category:Mentioned in MR Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased